a thin line
by Gryffindors.dark.angel
Summary: please check my poll


_**het guys, heres a new story, it can changed into anything really, a time travel fic, a SB+HG fic etc**_

_**send me a message or vote on my poll thanks:)**_

**_disclaimer: no i do not own anything from harry potter, i'm not making a profit from this fanfiction_**

_

* * *

_

_**General Prov **__**august 31**_

_Ah September the first, the day I return to my school. I think in going to shock the hell out of some people _Hermione Granger thought before sighing at flipping over in her bed and drifting off smiling slightly

_**

* * *

**_

_**September 1**__**st**_

_Beep beep! Beep beep! _Hermione groaned before hitting the button to stop her alarm, she got up and walked to her bathroom taking off her clothes as she went. She got in the shower and the hot water rained on her body relaxing her tense muscles.

She quickly washed and rinsed her hair and scrubbed her body clean and got out the shower drying her self off and walked to her room and took her favorite outfit out.

She pulled on a black leather mini skirt that sat on her hips, and showed some of her tattoo a green tube top that just showed her belly button she also slipped on a pair of black heels and put some light makeup on, mainly eyeliner, she put her black skull earrings in and her nose ring.

She put her lip piercing back in and ran a brush through her hair, which had grown longer and lost its bushiness and now hung in curls down to her waist. She smiled at herself in the mirror winking and grabbing her leather jacket and walked down the stairs.

"Hey pumpkin" her dad said kissing her on the cheek as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey daddy, would you like some coffee?" Hermione getting out a mug, her father shook his head gesturing to his cup.

She made her self some coffee and cereal and sat down to eat, she was nearly finished when her mom walked in, her eyes bright even though it was still early.

Despite contrary belief Hermione's parents were not strict, in fact they were the ones to take her to have her lip and nose ring and tattoos done, and Hermione's mom had also thrown out all her old clothes and bought new ones.

They also took her to modeling classes, got her a personal trainer and last but not least self-confidence classes. Sure she acted like the biting remarks about her looks and heritage didn't affect her but they all built up over the years breaking her down slowly, little by little.

But now she felt whole again, not second best, not Harry's nerdy side-kick but Hermione, a sexy self confident woman who didn't put her self last all the time.

"So Hermione, me and your father have a surprise for you" her mom said grinning like a Cheshire cat, who caught the canary.

* * *

_**Hermione Prov**_

_Well that can't be good if it's making her grin like that _I thought worriedly, however before I could blink she had her hands over my eyes and she was leading me some where, I could hear my mom and dad giggling.

I heard the door open and I felt the grass tickle my toes I giggled a little.

"Dad you have to mow the lawn again soon" I said

"Yeah yeah yeah" he said

"Ok what are you taking me to?" I asked curiously.

"Just wait and see honey" my dad said laughing as I growled a bit and muttered under my breath about 'evil parents' who plot my 'ultimate doom'

"Ok three…two…one" they counted down and on one my mom's hands left my eyes. I blinked and rubbed my eyes a bit as the bright sunlight hit my face, I looked at them and then in front of me, I rubbed my eye's again just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Honey…"my mom said uncertainty shuffling a bit.

"You got me a 2007 Mv Agusta F4CC!" I screamed loudly

"Yes we…" my dad was cut off as my best friend from next door ran over, coming to see what the all commotion was.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly

"Nothings wrong, look at it Nate look!" I said happily jumping around. Nate had been my friend since we could walk; he was the first person I told about my being a witch, after my parents of course.

Nate was tall and had that perfect body men always try to get; he has dirty blond hair with blue highlights, which matched his sea blue eyes, he had full lips that were a nice pink peachy colour. He was every girls dream guy; he had more stalkers(known as fangirls) than Krum!

After I'd told him the first thing he said wasn't 'go away FREAK' or 'weirdo' it was "can we turn Miss W into a frog now?"

He glanced at the bike and then at me; then his eyes bugged out and snapped back to the bike.

"Oh bloody hell!" he exclaimed looking at me, I nodded and he ran up to the bike and began to run a hand over its sleek body" I'm in love!" he declared

"Down boy" I said through giggles, I looked at my watch and grasped

"Shi…sugar," said smiling at my parents who were looking at me disapprovingly "ok I really need to go, bye" I gave them each a hug and a kiss and turned to Nate "where's your bag?"

"Oh um let me get it" he said running to his house

"Do you have your trunk?" my dad asked and I patted my breast pocket. Nate came running out as I got on my bike and started it, he jumped on behind me and with one last wave to my parents we drove down the street.

* * *

_**General Prov**_

Harry Potter and Ron weasley were rushing to get their trunks in the car so they could go for their final year at Hogwarts; 12 Grimmauld Place was full of people running back and forth.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny! We're leaving hurry!" Molly yelled. Ten minutes later they were all in the Ministry's car and on their way.

"Are you excited Harry?" Sirius asked, he'd come back from the veil and had all the charges against him dropped.

"Yes I am" he said, but they almost didn't hear him of the roar of a bike that slipped past them.

"Wow…" all the boys said.

"Now that's a bike" Sirius said whistling looking at it as it weaved in between the cars and stopped at the traffic light

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kings cross**_

The ministry car got to the station at the same time the bike got there, the boys, and Sirius were practically drooling as they saw a woman in a leather mini skirt get off the bike her heels making her creamy legs stretch on for miles.

She and the boy with her stood and they walked away.

"Wow…"all the boys said again

"Oh boys honestly let's get going" molly said shaking her head

The group made their way to platform 9 ¾ and they all took turns running at the barrier.

"Hermione said she'd meet us here" Ron said "and that she was bringing some one"

"Ok let's get our trunks onto the train" Ginny said, all of them pulling their trunks to the back carriage where Fred and George helped them to put them in.

Fred and George disappeared into the crowd to look for Hermione when Molly and Authur left. They came back and shrugged.

"Couldn't find her any...wow" George said looking over Harry, Ron and Sirius's heads

They all turned around to see the girl who was on the bike, with the boy standing a few feet away.

"Hey can you help me is this the train to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yes, yes it is" Sirius said looking at her face, his eyes sliding over her slim body.

"Oh! You're Sirius Black," she said looking astounded" you're sexier in person" she said red coloring her cheeks. Sirius looked at the boys who were all sending him mini-glares.

"Wait" Ginny said looking at the woman carefully, then her eyes widened.

"Well it's about bloody time" the woman muttered, confusing the boys. Ginny embraced her and looked at the boys expectantly.

"Um…Ginny, who's your dazzling friend" Fred said, looking at Hermione and winking.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Ginny asked looking to the beauty beside her.

"Yeah well they'll never guess on their own"

"Boys this is a good friend of mine, her name is Hermione Granger, I think you've heard of her" Ginny said grinning.

All the boys' jaws dropped and Sirius looked abashed. The girls laughed clutching their stomach and holding on to each other so as not to fall over.

"Her…Hermione" Harry choked, Making Ginny and Hermione laugh harder

"That's my name love, don't wear it out" Hermione said smirking at him.

Fred and George were spluttering, their mouths opening and closing.

"Oh Hermione…Wow!" Hermione's face was so different from what they remembered it to be that they were sure that it was someone else. It was as if Hermione Granger had stepped out of a magazine of Page three models.

"Hermione? Is that you? Well, we don't know what to say. You've changed a lot, but you look... gorgeous! Dear God, did I actually say that?" Fred and George slapped their foreheads, simultaneously.

"Not that it's a bad thing…" George said quickly

"But how?" Fred said finishing his brothers' sentences as usual.

"My mother, threw out all my old clothes, decided I needed a new look" she said

"Well I'm very, very glad she did" one of the boys said

"But Hermione you've got…tattoos and rings, "Ron said shocked

"Just one tattoo," she moved her skirt so that they could see it better" and the lip ring was my idea" she said smiling.

"Ok I'm getting really bored over there" Nate said coming over putting an arm over Hermione's shoulder.

"And you are?" Harry said in his 'big brother' voice as Ginny called it

"Oh every one this is Nate" Hermione said "and Nate this is everyone.

"Oh ok let me guess, green eyes is Harry Potter, Ron is the big one next to him, the girl is Ginny, and that's Fred and George" he said pointing at each person as he said their names "dono who the man is though"

"Sirius Black" Sirius said shaking hands with Nate. The train let out a scream, giving the group a slight shock; they all hurried onto the train waving good bye to Fred and George. They found a compartment near the back, Hermione, Nate on the one side, Ron, Sirius and Harry on the other, Ginny had run off to meet with her friends.

Hermione lay down stretching her legs out and putting them on Nate's lap, the three boys on the opposite side glaring at Nate heatedly.

They sat like this, Hermione whispering something to Nate every now and then, and all of them chatting.

"Why are you coming with us Siri?" Hermione asked looking at him

"Oh yes, I'm the new DADA teacher" he said

"You know the jobs' cursed right?" Nate said, making everyone except Hermione look at him" what? I kind of figured since there's always a new professor"

"How'd you know?" Ron said scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Honestly Ron, I have told him about everything" Hermione said

"Everything, as in everything?" Harry asked

"Yes, he is my best friend after all" she said matter-of-factly

"Wait he's not your boyfriend?" Sirius asked. Hermione and Nate looked at each other and began laughing.

"They think…that were dating!" Nate said laughing in between each word.

"No we're just really good friends," Hermione said giggling.

"Oh, it's just the way you two act" Harry said looking at heir linked hands, and Hermione's legs on his lap.

"Na we're more like…um I dono just were close, I've never really thought of my 'Mione that way" Nate said shrugging

Harry and Ron nodded starting an animated conversation about Quidditch, while Sirius looked, actually stared at Hermione, she didn't notice because she was staring at the scenery that way flying past but Nate did.

They fell into a comfortable silence and waited to arrive at Hogwarts.

_**

* * *

**_

**_hey guys, hope you liked it , i currently don't have a beta so plese point out any mistakes i could've made, also if any one is willing to beta for me..._**

**_and please reply with constructive crisism_**


End file.
